customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:55B5:15DC:D229:5589-20190407174649
Barney's 25th Anniversary is a Barney anniversary that celebrated 25 years of the Barney franchise. It celebrated in 2013. Highlights of Anniversary 2013 *The Launch of Barney's 25th Anniversary. *March 5: Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney is released to stores. *April 15: Launch of ShareBarneyHugs.com and the start of the 25 Million Hugs Campaign. *The end of Barney's 25th Anniversary. Trivia *On June 8th, Barney makes an appearance at CPTV's 50th Anniversary Special. *During this anniversary, Most Huggable Moments and Perfectly Purple were released but wasn't released in honor of the anniversary. The year 1983 saw both the official beginning of the Internet and the first mobile cellular telephone call. Events January * January 1 – The migration of the ARPANET to TCP/IP is officially completed (this is considered to be the beginning of the true Internet). * January 3 – Kīlauea begins slowly erupting on the Big Island of Hawaii and is still flowing . * January 5 – President Ronald Reagan 1983 like a 1994 one. nominates Elizabeth Dole as U.S. Secretary of Transportation.The New Book of Knowledge * January 10 – Canada and the United States launch Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock, a worldwide program advocating tolerance. * January 18 – The International Olympic Committee 1983 Like a 1985 one. restores Jim Thorpe's Olympic medals to his family. * January 19 – High-ranking Nazi war criminal Klaus Barbie is arrested in Bolivia. * January 24 – Twenty-five members of the Red Brigades are 1983 like a 1991, 1999, 2002-2004 one. sentenced to life imprisonment for the 1978 murder of Aldo Moro. * January 25 – IRAS is launched from Vandenberg AFB, to conduct the world's first all-sky infrared survey from space. * January 26 – Lotus 1-2-3 is released for IBM PC compatible computers. * January 30 – Washington Redskins beat the Miami Dolphins in Super Bowl XVII * January 31 – Seatbelt use for drivers and front seat passengers becomes mandatory in the United Kingdom. February * February 2 – Giovanni Vigliotto goes on trial on charges of polygamy involving 105 women. * February 3 ** Prime Minister of Australia Malcolm Fraser is granted a double dissolution of both houses of parliament, for elections on March 5th. ** Bill Hayden resigns as leader of the Australian Labor Party, and in the subsequent leadership spill Bob Hawke is elected as Hayden's successor unopposed. * February 5–6 – The team of A. J. Foyt, Preston Henn, Bob Wollek and Claude Ballot-Lena won the 24 hours of Daytona in a Porsche 935 * February 6 – Klaus Barbie is officially charged with war crimes. * February 12 – 100 women protest in Lahore, Pakistan, against military dictator Zia-ul-Haq's proposed Law of Evidence. The women were tear-gassed, baton-charged and thrown into lock-up. They were successful in repealing the law. * February 13 ** A cinema fire in Turin, Italy, kills 62 people. ** Two US Marshals are killed and three lawmen are wounded in a shootout with Gordon Kahl in Medina, North Dakota. * February 16 – The Ash Wednesday bushfires in Victoria and South Australia claim the lives of 75 people, in one of Australia's worst bushfire disasters. * February 18 ** The Venezuelan bolívar is devaluated and exchange controls are established in an event now referred to as Black Friday by many Venezuelans (the Bolívar had been the most stable and internationally accepted currency) . ** Nellie massacre: Over 2,000 people, mostly Bangladeshi Muslims, are massacred in Assam, India, during the Assam agitation. ** Wah Mee massacre: 13 people are killed in an attempted robbery in Seattle, Washington. * February 23 ** The United States Environmental Protection Agency announces its intention to buy out and evacuate the dioxin-contaminated community of Times Beach, Missouri. ** The automatic shut-down fails at Salem Nuclear Power Plant, New Jersey, USA. * February 24 ** A special commission of the Congress of the United States releases a report critical of the practice of Japanese internment during World War II. ** Bermondsey by-election, 1983 (U.K.): Simon Hughes's defeat of Peter Tatchell is criticised for alleged homophobia. * February 28 – The [[Goodbye, Farewell and Amen|final episode of M*A*S*H]] airs, setting the record for most watched television episode and reaching a total audience estimated at 125 million, which remains unsurpassed. March * March 1 – The Balearic Islands and Madrid become Autonomous communities of Spain. *March 1 - First collection of twelve Swatch models was introduced in Zürich, Switzerland * March 5 – Australian federal election, 1983: The Labor Party led by Bob Hawke defeats the Liberal/National Coalition Government led by Prime Minister Malcolm Fraser. Hawke would be sworn in on March 11th. As soon as the results became clear, Fraser resigned from the Liberal leadership; he would be replaced by outgoing Minister for Industry and Commerce Andrew Peacock. * March 8 – IBM releases the IBM PC XT. * March 9 **Anne Burford resigns as head of the United States Environmental Protection Agency amid scandal. **The 3D printer is invented by Chuck Hull. * March 16 – The Ismaning radio transmitter (last wooden radio tower in Germany) is demolished.　 * March 21 – Yamoussoukro, officially becomes Ivorian political capital after transfer from Abidjan. * March 23 – Strategic Defense Initiative: U.S. President Ronald Reagan makes his initial proposal to develop technology to intercept enemy missiles. The media dub this plan "Star Wars". * March 25 – Motown celebrates its 25th anniversary with the television special Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever, during which Michael Jackson performs Billie Jean and introduces the moonwalk. April * April 3 – In Mexico, the 2nd festival of the popular Juguemos a Cantar series begins, it ends five weeks later on May 1. * April 4 – The [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] is launched on its maiden voyage: STS-6. * April 11 – Spain's Seve Ballesteros won the 47th PGA Masters Tournament * April 13 – Minnesota's largest retailer Target Corporation expands into California, opening 11 stores. * April 18 ** The 1983 United States embassy bombing in Beirut kills 63 people. ** Channel broadcasting is founded by the Disney Channel. * April 22 – A reactor shut-down due to failure of fuel rods occurs at Kursk Nuclear Power Plant, Russia. * April 25 – Cold War: Manchester, Maine, U.S., schoolgirl Samantha Smith is invited to visit the Soviet Union by its leader Yuri Andropov, after he read her letter in which she expressed fears about nuclear war. May *May 6 – Stern magazine publishes the "Hitler Diaries" (which are later found to be forgeries). *May 11 – Aberdeen F.C. beat Real Madrid 2–1 (after extra time) to win the European Cup Winners' Cup in 1983 and become only the third Scottish side to win a European trophy. *May 14 – Dundee United F.C. are crowned champions of Scotland for the first time in their history by winning the Scottish Premier Division, on the final day of the league season at the home of their city rivals Dundee F.C., Dens Park. *May 16 – NSW Premier Neville Wran steps down, in response to allegations raised by the ABC program Four Corners, that he attempted to influence the NSW Magistracy. *May 17 – Lebanon, Israel, and the United States sign an agreement on Israeli withdrawal from Lebanon. *May 17 – New York Islanders beat the Edmonton Oilers four games to none to win the Stanley Cup *May 20 ** Two separate research groups led by Robert Gallo and Luc Montagnier independently declared that a novel retrovirus may have been infecting people with HIV/AIDS, and published their findings in the same issue of the journal Science. ** Church Street bombing. A car bombing in Pretoria, South Africa, kills 19 people. It had been planted by members of Umkhonto we Sizwe, a military wing of the African National Congress. *May 25 – Return of the Jedi opens in theatres. *May 26 – The 7.8 Sea of Japan earthquake shakes northern Honshu with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe). A destructive tsunami is generated that leaves about 100 people dead. *May 27 – Benton fireworks disaster, an explosion at an unlicensed fireworks operation near Benton, Tennessee kills eleven, injures one. The blast was heard within a radius of . *May 28 ** The 9th G7 summit begins at Williamsburg, Virginia. ** Golgo 13: The Professional is released in cinemas in Japan. *May 29 – Tom Sneva wins the Indianapolis 500 *May 29 – Neil Bonnett wins the 24th running of the world 600 at Charlotte Motor Speedway *May 31 – The Philadelphia 76ers defeat the LA Lakers to sweep the NBA championship in four games. June *June – Throughout the local summer, many Midwestern American states are affected by a severe drought that causes water shortages. *June 4 – Fugitive tax protester Gordon Kahl, who has been on the run for four months, is killed in a shootout with police in Smithville, Arkansas, along with a local sheriff. *June 9 – Britain's Conservative government, led by Margaret Thatcher, is re-elected by a landslide majority. *June 13 – Pioneer 10 passes the orbit of Neptune, becoming the first man-made object to leave the vicinity of the major planets of the Solar System. *June 16 – Cork Graham is caught off the Vietnamese island of Phú Quốc looking for treasure buried by Captain Kidd. He is convicted and imprisoned until 1984 for illegal entry. *June 18 ** Sally Ride becomes the first American woman in space aboard [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] on the STS-7 mission. ** Iranian teenager Mona Mahmudnizhad and nine other women are hanged because of their membership of the Bahá'í Faith. *June 18–19 – The team of Vern Schuppan Al Holbert and Hurley Haywood won the 24 Hours of Le Mans *June 19 – Don Bluth's Dragon's Lair is released in arcades. *June 25 – India wins the Cricket World Cup by defeating the West Indies by 43 runs. *June 30 – A total loss of coolant occurs at the Embalse Nuclear Power Station, Argentina. It is classified as an "Accident With Local Consequences" – level 4 on the International Nuclear Event Scale. July *July 1 **A North Korean Ilyushin Il-62M jet, en route to Conakry Airport in Guinea, crashes into the Fouta Djall Mountains in Guinea-Bissau, killing all 23 people on board. **The High Court of Australia blocks construction of the Franklin Dam in Tasmania. **A technical failure causes the release of iodine-131 from the Philippsburg Nuclear Power Plant, Germany. *July 15 **Nintendo's Family Computer, also known as the Famicom, goes on sale in Japan. ** The Orly Airport attack in Paris leaves eight dead and 55 injured. * July 16 – Sikorsky S-61 disaster: A helicopter crashes off the Isles of Scilly, causing 20 fatalities. * July 20 – The government of Poland announces the end of martial law and amnesty for political prisoners. * July 21 – The lowest temperature on Earth is recorded in Vostok Station, Antarctica with −89.2 °C (−128.6 °F). * July 22 – Australian Dick Smith completes his solo circumnavigation in a helicopter. * July 23 ** Gimli Glider: Out of fuel, Air Canada Flight 143 glides in to land in Gimli, Manitoba. ** 13 Sri Lanka Army soldiers are killed after a deadly ambush by the militant Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, starting the Sri Lankan Civil War which continued until 2009. ** Heavy massive rain and mudslides at western Shimane Prefecture, Japan, kill 117. ** Diana Ross's concert at The Great Lawn of New York City's Central Park, attended by 800,000 fans, was cut short by a massive lightning storm. * July 24 – The Black July anti-Tamil riots begin in Sri Lanka, killing between 400 and 3,000. Black July is generally regarded as the beginning of the Sri Lankan Civil War. * July 28 – New South Wales premier Neville Wran is exonerated by the Street Royal Commission, over claims raised by the ABC (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) programme Four Corners, that he attempted to influence the NSW magistracy. August : Philippines opposition leader Benigno Aquino, Jr. is assassinated at Manila International Airport.]] * August 1 – America West Airlines begins operations out of Phoenix, Arizona and Las Vegas, Nevada. * August 4 – Thomas Sankara becomes President of Upper Volta. * August 16 – The Bill first airs as Woodentop. * August 18 ** Hurricane Alicia hits the Texas coast, killing 22 and causing over US$3.8 billion (2005 dollars) in damage. ** Five people are killed and 18 others injured when a road train is deliberately driven into a motel at Ayers Rock, NT (the driver, Douglas Edward Crabbe, is convicted in March 1984). * August 21 – Benigno Aquino, Jr., Philippines opposition leader, is assassinated in Manila just as he returns from exile. * August 24 – The Old Philadelphia Arena is destroyed by arson. * August 26 – Heavy rain triggers flooding at Bilbao, Spain, and surrounding areas, killing 44 people and causing millions in damages. * August 30 – Guion Bluford becomes the first African-American in space aboard [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] on the STS-8 mission. September * September 1 – Cold War: Korean Air Lines Flight 007 is shot down by Soviet Union Air Force Su-15 Flagon pilot Major Gennadi Osipovich near Moneron Island when the commercial aircraft enters Soviet airspace. All 269 on board are killed including U.S. Congressman Larry McDonald. * September 4 – Six men walk underwater across Sydney Harbour – in 48 hours. * September 6 – The Soviet Union admits to shooting down Korean Air Lines Flight 007, stating that the pilots did not know it was a civilian aircraft when it violated Soviet airspace. * September 9 – Iraqi club Al-Shorta wins the 1983 President's Gold Cup by defeating Malaysia 2-0 in the final. * September 15 – Huey Lewis and the News's album Sports was released. * September 16 – President Ronald Reagan announces that the Global Positioning System (GPS) will be made available for civilian use. * September 17 – Vanessa L. Williams becomes the first African American to be crowned Miss America, in Atlantic City, New Jersey. * September 18 – U.S. heavy metal band Kiss officially appears in public without makeup for the first time on MTV. * September 19 – Saint Kitts and Nevis becomes an independent state. * September 23 ** Gulf Air Flight 771 crashes in the United Arab Emirates after a bomb explodes in the baggage compartment, killing 117. ** Violence erupts in New Caledonia between native Kanaks and French expatriates. The French government withdraws the promise of independence . * September 25 – Maze Prison escape: 38 Provisional Irish Republican Army prisoners, armed with 6 handguns, hijack a prison lorry and smash their way out of HM Prison Maze in Northern Ireland, in the largest prison escape since World War II and in British history. * September 26 ** 1983 Soviet nuclear false alarm incident: Soviet military officer Stanislav Petrov averts a worldwide nuclear war by correctly identifying a warning of attack by U.S. missiles as a false alarm. ** The Soyuz T-10-1 mission ends in a pad abort at the Baikonur Cosmodrome, when a pad fire occurs at the base of the Soyuz U rocket during the launch countdown. The escape tower system, attached to the top of the capsule containing the crew and Soyuz spacecraft, fires immediately, pulling the crew safe from the vehicle a few seconds before the rocket explodes, destroying the launch complex. ** The Australian yacht Australia II wins the America's Cup, the first successful challenge to the New York Yacht Club's 132-year defence of the sailing trophy. * September 27 – The GNU Project is announced publicly on the net.unix-wizards and net.usoft newsgroups. October * October 2 – Neil Kinnock is elected leader of the British Labour Party. * October 4 – British entrepreneur Richard Noble sets a new land speed record of 633.468 mph (1,019.468 km/h), driving Thrust2 at the Black Rock Desert, Nevada. *October 4 – The first Hooters restaurant is opened in Clearwater, Florida. * October 7 – A plan to abolish the Greater London Council is announced. * October 9 – The Rangoon bombing kills South Korea's Foreign Minister, Lee Bum Suk, and 21 others. The perpetrators are believed to be North Koreans. * October 12 – Japan's former Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka is found guilty of taking a $2 million bribe from Lockheed, and sentenced to 4 years in jail. * October 16 – Baltimore Orioles beat the Philadelphia Phillies 4 games to 1 to win the World Series baseball championship in the United States. * October 19 – Maurice Bishop, Prime Minister of Grenada, and 40 others are assassinated in a military coup. * October 21 – At the 17th General Conference on Weights and Measures, the metre is defined in terms of the speed of light as the distance light travels in a vacuum in 1/299,792,458 of a second. * October 22 – In Bonn, West Germany, people demonstrate for nuclear disarmament. * October 23 – Beirut barracks bombing: Simultaneous suicide truck-bombings destroy both the French Army and United States Marine Corps barracks in Beirut, killing 241 U.S. servicemen, 58 French paratroopers and 6 Lebanese civilians. * October 25 ** Invasion of Grenada by United States troops at the behest of Eugenia Charles of Dominica, a member of the Organization of American States. ** Word processor software Multi-Tool Word, soon to become Microsoft Word, is released in the United States. It is primarily the work of programmers Richard Brodie and Charles Simonyi. Free demonstration copies on disk are distributed with the November issue of PC World magazine. * October 30 – Argentine general election: The first democratic elections in Argentina after 7 years of military rule are held. November * November 2 ** Martin Luther King, Jr. Day: At the White House Rose Garden, U.S. President Ronald Reagan signs a bill creating a federal holiday on the third Monday of every January to honor American civil rights leader Martin Luther King Jr. It is first observed in 1986. ** South Africa approves a new constitution granting limited political rights to Coloureds and Asians as part of a series of reforms to apartheid. **Chrysler introduces the Dodge Caravan, the first "minivan". * November 3 – The Reverend Jesse Jackson announces his candidacy for the 1984 United States' Democratic Party presidential nomination. * November 5 – Byford Dolphin rig diving bell accident: Off the coast of Norway, 5 divers are killed and one severely wounded in an explosive decompression accident. * November 7 – Able Archer 83: Many Soviet officials misinterpret this NATO exercise as a nuclear first strike, causing the last nuclear scare of the Cold War. * November 10 – The anticancer drug etoposide is approved by the FDA, leading to a curative treatment regime in the field of combination chemotherapy of testicular carcinoma. * November 11 – Ronald Reagan becomes the first U.S. President to address the National Diet, Japan's national legislature. * November 13 – The first United States cruise missiles arrive at RAF Greenham Common in England amid protests from peace campaigners. * November 14 – The immunosuppressant cyclosporine is approved by the FDA, leading to a revolution in the field of transplantation. * November 15 – The Turkish part of Cyprus declares independence. * November 16 – A jury in Gretna, Louisiana, US acquits Ginny Foat of the murder of Argentine businessman Moses Chaiyo. * November 17 – The Zapatista Army of National Liberation is founded in Mexico. * November 18 – A Christmas Story is released. * November 19 – An attempted hijacking of Aeroflot Flight 6833 in Soviet Georgia results in several dead and wounded. * November 20 – The Day After airs on ABC. * November 24 – Lynda Mann, 15, is found raped and strangled in the village of Narborough, England (Colin Pitchfork is sentenced to life imprisonment in 1988). * November 26 – Brink's-Mat robbery: In London, 6,800 gold bars worth nearly UK£26 million are taken from the Brink's-Mat vault at Heathrow Airport. Only a fraction of the gold is ever recovered, and only 2 men are convicted of the crime. * November 27 – Colombian Avianca Flight 11 crashes near Barajas Airport in Madrid, Spain, killing 181 of the 192 on board. December * December 2 – [[Michael Jackson's Thriller (music video)|Michael Jackson's Thriller video]] is aired on MTV for the first time. * December 4 ** United States Navy aviator Lt's. Mark Lange and Bobby Goodman are shot down in an A-6 Intruder over Lebanon and captured by Syrians; Lt. Lange dies of his injuries; Lt. Goodman is released 30 days later after the intervention of the Reverend Jesse Jackson. **General elections are celebrated in Venezuela in which the opposition party, Democratic Action, wins a majority in both chambers of the Venezuelan Congress and the presidency for the 1984–1989 period under Jaime Lusinchi. Voter turn out is 87.3% and Lusinchi obtains 58.4% of the votes. ** Solar eclipse of December 4, 1983. * December 5 – ICIMOD is established and inaugurated with its headquarters in Kathmandu, Nepal, and legitimised through an Act of Parliament in Nepal this same year. * December 7 – Two Spanish passenger planes collide on the foggy runway at a Madrid airport, killing 90. * December 9 – The Australian dollar is floated, by Federal treasurer Paul Keating. Under the old flexible peg system, the Reserve Bank bought and sold all Australian dollars and cleared the market at the end of the day. This initiative is taken by the government of Bob Hawke. * December 10 – Military rule ends and democracy is restored in Argentina, with the beginning of Raúl Alfonsín's first term as President of Argentina * December 13 – Turgut Özal, of ANAP forms the new government of Turkey (45th government); beginning of a new civilian regime * December 17 ** A discothèque fire in Madrid, Spain, injuring 47 and kills 83 people. ** Harrods bombings: a Provisional IRA car bomb kills six people and injures 90 outside Harrods in London. * December 19 – The Jules Rimet Trophy is stolen from the Brazilian Soccer Confederation building in Rio de Janeiro. , the trophy has not been recovered. * December 27 ** A propane explosion in Buffalo, New York, US kills five firefighters and two civilians. ** Pope John Paul II visits Rebibbia prison to forgive his would-be assassin Mehmet Ali Ağca. * December 29 – The Reverend Jesse Jackson travels to Syria to secure the release of U.S. Navy Lieutenant Robert Goodman, who has been in Syrian captivity since being shot down over Lebanon during a bombing mission. * December 31 ** Brunei gains independence from the United Kingdom. ** Two bombs explode in France; one on a Paris train kills three and injures 19. The other at Marseille station kills two and injures 34. ** Second Nigerian Republic was overthrown Date unknown * I. M. Pei wins the Pritzker Architecture Prize. * Zlatko Ugljen receives the Aga Khan Award for Architecture for Šerefudin's White Mosque, built in Visoko. * The Drug Abuse Resistance Education (DARE) program is launched in the United States. * Flashdance and Return of the Jedi are box-office hits. * Gérard Debreu wins the Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences. * Leopold Kohr, the people of Belau, Amory and Hunter Lovins/Rocky Mountain Institute and Manfred Max Neef/CEPAUR win the Right Livelihood Award. * McDonald's introduces the McNugget. * Kary Mullis discovers polymerase chain reaction while working for Cetus. * The DeLorean Motor Company ceases production. * The meteorological 1982–83 El Niño event brings severe weather worldwide. * A severe drought affects the Midwest, Great Plains and parts of the Southern United States between May and September. * Ronald Reagan declassifies GPS for public use; it will be shut down again in 1990 for the Gulf War and re-activated again in 1993. * The capital of the Republic of Côte d'Ivoire is changed from Abidjan to Yamoussoukro. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Calum Davenport, English footballer ** Daniel Jarque, Spanish footballer (d. 2009) * January 2 – Kate Bosworth, American actress * January 3 – Precious Lara Quigaman, Filipina model, host and actress * January 4 ** Spencer Chamberlain, American musician ** Kerry Condon, Irish actress * January 6 – Cristina Rosato, Canadian actress * January 7 ** Tosin Abasi, Nigerian-American musician (Animals As Leaders) ** Brett Dalton, American actor ** Natalie Gulbis, American golfer * January 8 ** Chen Xiexia, Chinese weightlifter ** Chris Masters, American wrestler * January 9 ** Gala Évora, Spanish actress ** Chris Getzlaf, American football player; brother of Anaheim Ducks captain Ryan Getzlaf * January 10 – Li Nina, Chinese aerial free-style skier * January 11 – Adrian Sutil, German Formula One driver * January 13 ** Bill Hudson, Brazilian-American musician ** Imran Khan, Bollywood actor ** Brianne Moncrief, American soap opera actress ** Julian Morris, British actor ** Ronny Turiaf, French basketball player * January 14 – Takako Uehara, Japanese singer * January 15 – Aa Jimmy, Indonesian actor (d. 2018) * January 16 ** Marwan Kenzari, Dutch actor ** Emanuel Pogatetz, Austrian footballer * January 17 ** Rickey D'Shon Collins, American actor ** Johannes Herber, German basketball player * January 18 ** Jung Yu-mi, South Korean actress ** Samantha Mumba, Irish singer and actress * January 19 ** Øystein Pettersen, Norwegian Olympic cross-country skier ** Utada Hikaru, Japanese singer and songwriter * January 20 ** Yasser Elshantaf, Palestinian entrepreneur ** Geovany Soto, Puerto Rican baseball player * January 21 ** Svetlana Khodchenkova, Russian actress ** Maryse Ouellet, French-Canadian professional wrestler and glamour model ** Moritz Volz, German footballer * January 22 – Shaun Cody, American football player * January 23 ** David Firth, British animator ** Justyna Kowalczyk, Polish cross-country skier ** Sarah Tait, Australian rower (d. 2016) * January 24 ** Diane Birch, American singer-songwriter ** Frankie Grande, American actor, dancer, television personality, and producer ** Craig Horner, Australian actor ** Scott Speed, American Formula One driver ** Teo, Belarusian singer * January 25 – Yasuyuki Konno, Japanese footballer * January 27 – Rebecca Judd, Australian model and television presenter * January 30 – Ella Hooper, Australian singer-songwriter * January 31 – James Sutton, British actor February ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Andrew VanWyngarden, American singer * February 2 ** David Call, American film and television actor ** Carolina Klüft, Swedish athlete * February 3 ** Damiel Dossévi, French pole vaulter ** Gabriel Sargissian, Armenian chess Grandmaster ** Hillary Scott, American pornographic actress * February 4 – Hannibal Buress, American comedian * February 5 – Vanessa Rousso, French-American professional poker player * February 6 ** Michael Robinson, former American football player ** Sreesanth, Indian cricketer ** Jamie Whincup, Australian race car driver * February 7 ** Scott Feldman, American baseball player ** Elin Grindemyr, Swedish model ** Federico Marchetti, Italian footballer * February 8 ** Louise Glover, English model and photographer ** Atiba Hutchinson, Canadian footballer ** Ashley Mulheron, Scottish actress and television presenter ** Olga Syahputra, Indonesian actor, comedian, singer, and television presenter (d. 2015) * February 10 ** Daiane dos Santos, Brazilian artistic gymnast ** Vic Fuentes, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * February 11 – Rafael van der Vaart, Dutch footballer * February 14 – Julia Ling, American actress * February 15 ** Philipp and David Degen, Swiss footballers ** Alan Didak, Australian rules footballer ** Russell Martin, Canadian baseball player * February 16 ** Agyness Deyn, English supermodel ** John Magaro, American film, television and stage actor * February 17 ** Selita Ebanks, Caymanian model ** Elin Kling, Swedish fashion journalist ** Kevin Rudolf, American singer-songwriter and record producer * February 18 – Jason Maxiell, American basketball player * February 19 ** Kotoōshū Katsunori (born Kaloyan Stefanov Mahlyanov), Bulgarian sumo wrestler ** Mika Nakashima, Japanese singer and actress ** Nozomi Sasaki, Japanese voice actress ** Ryan Whitney, American ice hockey player ** Jawad Williams, American basketball player * February 20 ** Emad Moteab, Egyptian footballer ** Justin Verlander, American baseball player * February 21 ** Mélanie Laurent, French actress and director ** Eoin Macken, Irish actor * February 22 ** Penny Flame, born Jennifer Ketcham, American former pornographic actress/reality TV star ** Iliza Shlesinger, American comedian * February 23 ** Aziz Ansari, American comedian and actor ** Mirco Bergamasco, Italian rugby union player ** Emily Blunt, English actress ** Dominic Lyne, English author ** Mido, Egyptian footballer * February 24 – Sophie Howard, English glamour model * February 25 – Eduardo da Silva, Croatian soccer player * February 26 – Andrew Baggaley, English table tennis player * February 27 ** Devin Harris, American basketball player ** Hayley Angel Holt, English actress ** Kate Mara, American television and film actress ** Vítězslav Veselý, Czech javelin thrower * February 28 – Linda Király, American-Hungarian singer-songwriter March ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Lupita Nyong'o, Mexican-born Kenyan-American Academy Award-winning actress * March 4 ** Samuel Contesti, Italian figure skater ** Adam Deacon, British actor ** Jessica Heap, American actress * March 7 – Raquel Alessi, American actress * March 9 ** Bryony Afferson, English actress and musician ** Bobby Campo, American actor ** Clint Dempsey, American footballer ** Maite Perroni, Mexican singer and actress * March 10 ** Kyle Marshall, Canadian animator, storyboard artist, director and writer ** Janet Mock, American author and activist ** Jonas Olsson, Swedish footballer ** Rafe Spall, English actor ** Carrie Underwood, American singer * March 11 – Melissa Rycroft, American television personality and reality television contestant * March 12 – Roxy Shahidi, English actress * March 14 ** Bakhtiyar Artayev, Kazakh boxer ** Taylor Hanson, American musician * March 15 – Florencia Bertotti, Argentine actress and singer * March 16 ** Stephanie Gatschet, American actress ** Katie Kim, Irish singer-songwriter * March 17 ** Penny McNamee, Australian actress ** Atit Shah, Indian American Hollywood film producer ** Martin Shkreli, American businessman, former hedge fund manager, and convicted felon * March 18 – Kyle Downes, Canadian-American actor * March 19 – Nicole Muirbrook, American actress and model * March 20 ** Michael Cassidy, American film television and actor ** Eiji Kawashima, Japanese footballer ** Jenni Vartiainen, Finnish pop singer * March 21 – Bruno Langley, British actor * March 22 ** Christina Bennett Lind, American actress * March 23 – Mo Farah, British athlete * March 27 – Shawntinice Polk, American basketball player (d. 2005) * March 29 ** Ezgi Mola, Turkish actress ** Ed Skrein, English actor and rapper * March 30 ** Zach Gowen, American wrestler ** Hebe Tien, Taiwanese singer * March 31 ** Hashim Amla, South African cricketer ** Ashleigh Ball, Canadian voice actress, singer and musician ** Meinir Gwilym, Welsh folk singer ** Melissa Ordway, American actress and model April ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Matt Lanter, American actor and model ** Sergey Lazarev, Russian pop-singer ** Sean Taylor, American football player (d. 2007) * April 2 – Yung Joc, American rapper * April 4 ** Eric Andre, American comedian, actor, and television host ** Doug Lynch, Canadian ice hockey player ** Amanda Righetti, American actress and film producer * April 6 ** Diora Baird, American actress ** Bobbi Starr, American pornographic actress * April 7 – Franck Ribéry, French footballer * April 10 ** Jamie Chung, American actress ** Ryan Merriman, American actor * April 11 – Joanna Douglas, Canadian actress * April 12 ** Jelena Dokić, Australian tennis player ** Judy Marte, American actress and producer ** Jonti Richter, Australian soccer player * April 13 – Schalk Burger, South African rugby player * April 15 ** Alice Braga, Brazilian actress ** Ilya Kovalchuk, Russian ice hockey player * April 16 – Alex Antônio de Melo Santos, Brazilian footballer * April 18 – Miguel Cabrera, Venezuelan baseball player * April 19 ** Alberto Callaspo, American baseball player ** Joe Mauer, American baseball player ** Curtis Thigpen, American baseball player * April 20 ** Sebastian Ingrosso, Swedish club DJ ** Miranda Kerr, Australian model ** Joanne King, Irish film and television actress * April 21 ** Paweł Brożek, Polish footballer ** Lily Chan, Chinese singer ** Tarvaris Jackson, American football player ** Gugu Mbatha-Raw, British actress * April 22 ** Francis Capra, American actor ** Matt Jones, American football player * April 23 ** Daniela Hantuchová, Slovakian tennis player ** Aaron Hill, American actor * April 24 – Will Champlin, American singer, contestant from The Voice season 5 * April 26 – Ryan Dowell Baum, American former child actor * April 29 ** Jay Cutler, American football player ** Megan Boone, American actress ** David Lee, American basketball player ** Yuriko Shiratori, Japanese actress and gravure idol * April 30 – Yelena Leuchanka, Belarusian professional women's basketball player May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Alain Bernard, French Olympic swimmer * May 2 ** Tina Maze, Slovenian alpine ski racer ** Dani Sordo, Spanish rally driver * May 3 - Ari Magder, American actor (d. 2012) * May 4 ** Brad Bufanda, American actor (d. 2017) ** Jesse Moss, Canadian actor * May 5 – Henry Cavill, British actor * May 6 ** Gabourey Sidibe, American actress ** Adrianne Palicki, American actress ** Raquel Zimmermann, Brazilian model * May 7 ** Marco Galiazzo, Italian archer ** Alexander Legkov, Russian cross country sky * May 8 – Matt Willis, English singer-songwriter * May 9 – Ryuhei Matsuda, Japanese actor * May 11 ** Daizee Haze, American professional wrestler ** Matt Leinart, American football player ** Holly Valance, Australian actress and singer * May 12 ** Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Polish actress and singer ** Domhnall Gleeson, Irish actor and writer ** Alina Kabaeva, Russian rhythmic gymnast and politician ** Charilaos Pappas, Greek footballer * May 13 ** Natalie Cassidy, British actress ** Anita Görbicz, Hungarian handball player ** Grégory Lemarchal, French singer (d. 2007) ** Yaya Touré, Ivorian footballer * May 14 ** Anahí, Mexican singer and actress ** Sarbel, Greek Cypriot pop singer ** Amber Tamblyn, American actress * May 16 ** Nancy Ajram, Lebanese singer ** Daniel Kerr, Australian rules footballer ** Marcela Temer, First Lady of Brazil * May 17 – Channing Frye, American basketball player * May 18 – Vince Young, American football player * May 19 ** Eve Angel, Hungarian model ** Jessica Fox, British actress * May 20 ** Michaela McManus, American actress ** N. T. Rama Rao Jr., Indian actor and singer ** Emma Williams, English stage and television actress * May 21 – Leva Bates, American professional wrestler * May 22 ** John Hopkins, American MotoGP racer ** Connie and Cassie Powney, English twin actresses * May 23 – Heidi Range, British singer (Sugababes) * May 24 – Woo Seung-yeon, South Korean actress and model * May 27 – Bobby Convey, American soccer player * May 28 ** Megalyn Echikunwoke, American actress ** Toby Hemingway, British/American actor * May 30 – Jennifer Ellison, British actress * May 31 ** David Hernandez, American singer ** Zana Marjanović, Bosnian actress ** Reggie Yates, English actor, television presenter, and radio DJ June ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Sylvia Hoeks, Dutch actress * June 2 ** Lisa Hammond, English actress ** Brooke White, American singer * June 3 – Janine Carmen Habeck, German model * June 6 ** Gemma Bissix, British actress ** Adam Hendershott, American actor ** Gianna Michaels, porn actress ** Joe Rokocoko, New Zealand rugby union player * June 7 – Indiggo, Romanian-born American twin sisters, singer-songwriters, and reality TV personalities * June 8 ** Kim Clijsters, Belgian tennis player ** Mamoru Miyano, Japanese voice actor * June 9 – Marina Lizorkina, Russian singer * June 10 ** Marina Abrosimova, Russian pop singer ** Shanna Collins, American actress ** Leelee Sobieski, American film and television actress * June 11 – José Reyes, Dominican baseball player * June 12 ** Bryan Habana, South African rugby union player ** Andy Ologun, Nigerian mixed martial artist ** Anja Rubik, Polish model * June 13 – Jason Spezza, Canadian hockey player * June 14 ** Torrance Coombs, Canadian film, theatre and television actor ** Sean Klitzner, American internet personality and comedian * June 15 ** Derek Anderson, American football player ** Julia Fischer, German violinist and pianist * June 16 ** Verónica Echegui, Spanish actress ** Olivia Hack, American actress and voice actress ** Kana Mannami, Japanese Go player ** Lisa Yamanaka, Canadian voice actress * June 17 ** Connie Fisher, British actress and singer ** Kazunari Ninomiya, Japanese actor, idol, and singer ** Lee Ryan, English singer * June 19 ** Macklemore, American rapper ** Tanja Mihhailova, Russian-Estonian pop singer and actress ** Laura Norton, English actress ** Mark Selby, British snooker player ** Aidan Turner, Irish actor * June 20 – Cherrie Ying, Hong Kong actress * June 21 ** Michael Malarkey, British-American actor and musician ** Edward Snowden, American computer specialist, CIA employee, and whistleblower ** Brian Sites, American actor ** Eduardo Hernández-Sonseca, Spanish basketball player * June 22 ** Sally Nicholls, English children's book author of Ways to Live Forever ** Mizan the Poet, English spoken word poet, activist and community worker ** Giacomo Bevilacqua, Italian cartoonist * June 23 ** José Rojas, Chilean footballer ** Miles Fisher, American film and television actor and musician ** Brandi Rhodes, American wrestler and reality television personality ** Rade Đokić, Bosnian-Herzegovinian footballer * June 24 ** Albert, 12th Prince of Thurn and Taxis ** John Lloyd Cruz, Filipino actor and model ** Shermain Jeremy, Antiguan singer and beauty pageant contestant ** Christian Day, English rugby union player ** Kenny Van Hoevelen, Belgian footballer * June 25 ** Cleo, Polish singer ** Shamau Shareef, Maldivian politician ** Daniele Gastaldello, Italian footballer ** Cristian Baroni, Brazilian footballer ** Marko Đurić, Serbian politician * June 26 ** Toyonoshima Daiki, Japanese sumo wrestler ** Alsény Këïta, Liberian footballer ** Fahad Mustafa, Pakistani actor ** Richard Okia, Ugandan cricketer * June 27 ** Alsou, Russian singer, Eurovision Song Contest 2000 runner-up ** Ben Bocquelet, French-British animator and producer ** Nikola Rakočević, Serbian actor ** Dale Steyn, South African cricketer * June 28 ** Jaiveer Shergill, Indian politician ** Curtis Lepore, American actor, musician and internet celebrity * June 29 – Ilya Yashin, Russian activist and politician * June 30 ** Cheryl, British singer (Girls Aloud) and TV personality ** Katherine Ryan, Canadian comedian and actress July ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Lynsey Bartilson, American actress, dancer and singer ** Tanya Chisholm, American actress and dancer ** Jang Jin-young, South Korean singer ** Marit Larsen, Norwegian singer and songwriter ** Park Jeong-su, Korean singer (Super Junior) * July 2 ** Michelle Branch, American singer (The Wreckers) ** Fadhil Hashim, Malaysian footballer ** Alicia Menendez, American television commentator * July 3 ** Edinson Vólquez, Dominican baseball player ** Park Jin-woo, South Korean actor * July 4 – Isabeli Fontana, Brazilian fashion model * July 5 ** Edwina Bartholomew, Australian journalist and television presenter ** Zheng Jie, Chinese tennis player ** Kumiko Ogura, Japanese badminton player * July 6 ** Gregory Smith, Canadian actor ** David Price, British professional boxer * July 7 ** Kristi Capel, American beauty pageant and news presenter ** Renee Chappell, Australian cricketer ** Krzysztof Lijewski, Polish handballer ** C4 Pedro, Angolan musician ** Martin Wallström, Swedish actor ** Vincent Wong, Hong Kong actor ** Yoo Jae-hoon, South Korean footballer * July 9 – Christopher Porco, American convicted murderer * July 10 ** Barış Pehlivan, Turkish journalist and writer ** Sherif Ekramy, Egyptian footballer ** Kim Heechul, Korean actor and singer (Super Junior) ** Boniface Mwangi, Kenyan photojournalist, politician and activist * July 11 ** Peter Cincotti, American singer-songwriter ** Marie Eleonor Serneholt, Swedish singer (A*Teens) * July 12 ** Megumi Kawamura, Japanese model ** Marco Alcaraz, Filipino actor, commercial model, and basketball player ** Krystin Pellerin, Canadian actress of theatre, television and film * July 13 ** Liu Xiang, Chinese athlete ** Carmen Villalobos, Colombian actress and model * July 14 – Katrina Chen, Canadian politician * July 15 ** Maxim Dondyuk, Ukrainian documentary photographer ** Cristián Muñoz Corrales, Chilean footballer * July 16 ** Duncan Keith, Canadian ice hockey player ** Katrina Kaif, Bollywood actress and model ** Zhang Xiangxiang, Chinese weightlifter ** Dirk Mädrich, German basketball player ** Eleanor Matsuura, Japanese-English actress * July 17 ** Flávia de Oliveira, Brazilian model ** Kim Jin-woo, South Korean actor and singer * July 18 ** Hatsu Hioki, Japanese professional mixed martial artist ** Aaron Gillespie, American musician ** Mikk Pahapill, Estonian decathlete * July 19 ** Prince Ernst August of Hanover ** Trai Byers, American actor and singer ** Helen Skelton, British television presenter ** Sindhu Tolani, Indian actress * July 20 ** Pat Healy, American mixed martial artist ** Ryan Healy, American mixed martial artist ** Martin McCann, Irish actor * July 21 ** Vinessa Antoine, Canadian actress ** Amy Mizzi, Australian actress ** Eivør Pálsdóttir, Faroese singer and composer ** Kellen Winslow II, American football player * July 22 ** Detsl, Russian musician (d. 2019) ** Jodi Albert, English actress and singer ** Ryan Doucette, Canadian actor ** Juliana Silva, Brazilian beach volleyball player ** Jonas Sakuwaha, Zambian footballer ** Sharni Vinson, Australian model, actress and dancer * July 23 ** Bec Hewitt, Australian actress ** Aaron Peirsol, American swimmer * July 24 ** Daniele De Rossi, Italian footballer ** Asami Mizukawa, Japanese actress * July 26 ** Kate Bolduan, American television journalist and CNN anchor ** Elettra Weidemann, American fashion model and sociallite * July 29 ** Kaitlyn Black, American actress ** Inés Gómez Mont, Mexican television host, reporter and actress ** Tania Gunadi, Indonesian-American actress and producer ** Elise Testone, American singer-songwriter * July 30 – Seán Dillon, Irish footballer August ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 2 – Huston Street, American baseball player * August 3 ** Michelle Buswell, American model ** Mamie Gummer, American actress * August 4 ** Jai Crawford, Australian cyclist ** Greta Gerwig, American actress and filmmaker ** Adhir Kalyan, South African actor ** Mariusz Wlazły, Polish volleyball player * August 5 – Kara Tointon, English actress * August 6 – Robin van Persie, Dutch footballer * August 7 ** Christian Chávez, Mexican singer and actor ** Brit Marling, American actress, screenwriter and producer ** Tina O'Brien, British actress * August 8 – Fred Meyers, American actor * August 9 ** David Ames, British actor ** Sarah Elizabeth, American model ** Ashley Johnson, American actress * August 10 ** Spencer Redford, American actress ** Mathieu Roy, Canadian professional ice hockey player * August 11 ** Sammy Glenn, English television actress ** Chris Hemsworth, Australian actor * August 13 ** Aleš Hemský, Czechoslovakian ice hockey player ** Sebastian Stan, Romanian-born American actor * August 14 ** Elena Baltacha, Ukrainian-Scottish tennis player (d. 2014) ** Sunidhi Chauhan, Indian playback singer ** Spencer Pratt, American television personality ** Mila Kunis, Ukraine-born American actress * August 16 – Nikos Zisis, Greek basketball player * August 17 – Dustin Pedroia, American baseball player * August 18 **Dragon, Evening Class student, works for Volvo ** Kris Boyd, Scottish football player ** Mika, Lebanese-British singer ** Cameron White, Australian cricketer * August 19 ** Missy Higgins, Australian pop singer-songwriter, musician and actor ** Tania Nolan, New Zealand actress ** Claudia Salinas, Mexican model and actress ** Reeva Steenkamp, South African model (d. 2013) ** Tammin Sursok, Australian actress * August 20 ** Andrew Garfield, British/American actor ** Yuri Zhirkov, Russian footballer * August 21 ** Chantelle Houghton, English glamour model and television personality ** Brody Jenner, American television personality * August 23 ** James Collins, Welsh footballer ** Ruta Gedmintas, Lithuanian-English actress ** Annie Ilonzeh, American actress ** Fiona Onasanya, British Labour party politician and criminal * August 24 – Brett Gardner, American baseball player * August 26 ** Rob Cantor, American singer-songwriter ** Nicol David, Malaysian squash player * August 27 ** Chen Bolin, Taiwanese actor ** Jamala, Ukrainian singer and songwriter, Eurovision Song Contest 2016 winner * August 28 ** Alfonso Herrera, Mexican actor and singer ** Lasith Malinga, Sri Lankan cricketer * August 29 – Jennifer Landon, American actress * August 30 ** Jun Matsumoto, Japanese singer and actor ** Jim Miller, American mixed martial artist * August 31 ** Larry Fitzgerald, American football player ** Maria Flor, Brazilian actress September ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Camille Mana, American actress ** José Antonio Reyes, Spanish football player * September 2 – Tiffany Hines, American television actress and singer * September 3 ** Alexander Klaws, German singer ** Valdas Vasylius, Lithuanian basketball player ** Christine Woods, American actress * September 4 – Jennifer Metcalfe, English actress * September 5 ** Lincoln Riley, American football coach ** Priscilla Meirelles, Miss Earth 2004 * September 8 – Chris Judd, Australian rules footballer * September 9 – Zoe Kazan, American actress and screenwriter * September 10 – Joey Votto, Canadian baseball player * September 11 – Vivian Jepkemoi Cheruiyot, Kenyan long-distance runner * September 12 – Carly Smithson, Irish singer * September 13 ** James Bourne, English singer-songwriter ** Kaoklai Kaennorsing, Thai Muay Thai kickboxer * September 14 – Amy Winehouse, British singer (d. 2011) * September 15 ** Ashleigh McIvor, Canadian freestyle skier ** Holly Montag, American television personality * September 16 – Kirsty Coventry, Zimbabwean swimmer * September 17 ** Jennifer Peña, American singer ** Ammel-Carl Sierra, Victorian Melbournian Horseman, Polo Player & Sports Entrepreneur ** Catherine Tyldesley, English actress and model * September 18 ** Kevin Doyle, Irish footballer ** Sasha Son, Lithuanian singer * September 20 ** A-Lin, Taiwanese singer ** Yuna Ito, American-Japanese singer and actress * September 21 ** Sarah Rees Brennan, Irish novelist ** Scott Evans, American actor ** Maggie Grace, American actress ** Joseph Mazzello, American actor ** Anna Meares, Australian track cyclist * September 22 – Eriko Imai, Japanese singer (Speed) * September 23 ** Shane del Rosario, American professional mixed martial artist and kickboxer (d. 2013) ** Märt Israel, Estonian discus thrower * September 24 ** Lyndon Ferns, South African swimmer ** Randy Foye, American basketball player * September 25 ** Donald Glover, American actor ** Son Dam-bi, South Korean singer * September 26 – Ricardo Quaresma, Portuguese footballer * September 27 ** Fazura, Malaysian actress ** Jeon Hye-bin, South Korean actress and singer * September 28 ** Julissa Bermudez, Dominican-American television personality and actress ** Sarah Wright, American actress * September 30 ** Machiko Kawana, Japanese voice actress ** Andreea Răducan, Romanian gymnast ** Reiko Shiota, Japanese badminton player October ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Anna Drijver, Dutch actress and model * October 2 – Gerran Walker, American football player * October 3 ** Meghan Heffern, Canadian actress ** Hiroki Suzuki, Japanese actor ** Tessa Thompson, American actress * October 4 ** Vicky Krieps, Luxembourgish actress ** Risa Kudō, Japanese gravure idol ** Shontelle, Barbadian singer, and songwriter * October 5 ** Jesse Eisenberg, American actor ** Nicky Hilton Rothschild, American model and socialite ** Shelby Rabara, American actress and singer ** Noot Seear, Canadian fashion model and actress ** Noah Segan, American character actor ** Juan Manuel Vargas, Peruvian footballer * October 7 – Flying Lotus, American musician * October 8 – Michael Fraser, Scottish football goalkeeper * October 9 – Spencer Grammer, American actress * October 10 – Alyson Hau, Hong Kong radio DJ * October 11 – Bradley James, English actor * October 12 – Annick Obonsawin, Canadian actress and voice actress * October 13 – Katia Winter, Swedish actress * October 14 ** Lin Dan, Chinese badminton player ** David Oakes, English film, television and theatre actor ** Zesh Rehman, English-Pakistani footballer * October 15 – Stephy Tang, Hong Kong singer and actress * October 16 – Loreen, Swedish pop singer and music producer, Eurovision Song Contest 2012 winner * October 17 ** Daniel Booko, American actor ** Felicity Jones, English actress ** Daniel Kajmakoski, Macedonian singer and songwriter ** Ivan Saenko, Russian footballer * October 19 ** Rebecca Ferguson, Swedish model and actress ** Cara Santa Maria, American neuroscientist and writer * October 20 – Alona Tal, Israeli television actress * October 21 ** Ashley Banjo, Canadian actor ** Hrvoje Ćustić, Croatian footballer (d. 2008) ** Marie Marguerite, Duchess of Anjou, Venezuelan heiress and wife of Louis Alphonse of Bourbon, Duke of Anjou ** Charlotte Sullivan, Canadian actress ** Aaron Tveit, American actor * October 24 ** Adrienne Bailon, American singer and actress ** V V Brown, English singer, songwriter, model, and producer ** Ashleigh Harrington, Canadian actress ** Katie McGrath, Irish actress ** Brian Vickers, American race car driver * October 25 – Princess Yōko of Mikasa, member of the Japanese Imperial Family * October 27 ** Dmitri Sychev, Russian footballer ** Katy Tur, American broadcast journalist ** Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ, Turkish actor and model * October 28 – Joe Thomas, English actor * October 29 ** Johnny Lewis, American actor (d. 2012) ** Amit Sebastian Paul, Swedish singer * October 30 – Diana Karazon, Jordanian singer November ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** Yuko Ogura, Japanese gravure idol ** Jelena Tomašević, Serbian pop singer * November 2 – Andreas Bourani, German singer-songwriter * November 3 – Julie Marie Berman, American actress * November 5 – Alexa Chung, English television presenter and model * November 4 – Tyler Everett, American football player * November 8 ** Pavel Pogrebnyak, Russian footballer ** Blanka Vlašić, Croatian high jumper * November 9 – Meseret Defar, Ethiopian long-distance runner * November 10 ** Fred Cheng, Canadian-born Hong Kong singer ** Miranda Lambert, American country music singer * November 11 ** Sola Aoi, Japanese model ** Philipp Lahm, German footballer ** Kristal Marshall, American professional wrestler, model and beauty queen ** Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Japanese voice actor * November 12 – Kate Bell, Australian actress * November 14 – Chelsea Wolfe, American singer-songwriter and musician * November 15 – Laura Smet, French actress * November 16 – K, Korean singer * November 17 ** Viva Bianca, Australian actress ** Ioannis Bourousis, Greek basketball player ** Ryan Bradley, American figure skater ** Ryan Braun, American baseball player ** Évelyne Brochu, Canadian actress ** Harry Lloyd, British actor ** Nick Markakis, American baseball player ** Patrick McHale, American animator ** Christopher Paolini, American author ** Rocsi, American television personality * November 18 ** Jon Johansen, Norwegian computer programmer ** Robert Kazinsky, English actor and model * November 19 ** Adam Driver, American actor ** DeAngelo Hall, American football player ** Daria Werbowy, Ukrainian-Canadian model * November 20 – Future, American rapper, singer, and songwriter * November 21 – The Bella Twins, (Brie & Nikki), American professional wrestlers * November 22 ** Tyler Hilton, American singer-songwriter and actor ** Xiao Yu, Taiwanese singer and songwriter * November 24 ** Dean Ashton, British footballer ** José López, Venezuelan baseball player ** Gwilym Lee, English actor * November 25 – Atsushi Itō, Japanese actor * November 26 – Emiri Katō, Japanese voice actress and singer * November 27 ** Professor Green, British rapper ** Arjay Smith, American actor * November 28 ** Courtney Rush, Canadian professional wrestler ** Ellie Taylor, English comedian and television presenter ** Kelly Wenham, English actress ** Rostam Batmanglij, American musician (Vampire Weekend * November 29 ** Pamela Brown, CNN Justice Correspondent ** Jenn Sterger, American television personality and model ** Aylin Tezel, German actress * November 30 – Nicholas Kole, American figure skater December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 ** Bibiana Candelas, Mexican volleyball player ** Ana Lucía Domínguez, Columbian actress ** Jana Kramer, American actress ** Mette Lindberg, Danish singer ** Aaron Rodgers, American football player ** Daniela Ruah, Portuguese actress * December 3 ** Troy Bergeron, American football player ** Andy Grammer, American singer and songwriter * December 4 ** Jimmy Bartel, Australian rules footballer ** Charity Shea, American actress ** Roman Zaretsky, Israeli figure skater * December 5 ** Tori Sparks, American singer, songwriter and activist ** Tiffany Weimer, American footballer * December 6 – Francesca Jackson, English musical theatre actress * December 7 – Fausto Carmona, Dominican baseball player * December 9 ** Dariusz Dudka, Polish footballer ** Jolene Purdy, American actress * December 10 ** Patrick Flueger, American actor ** Xavier Samuel, Australian actor * December 12 – Katrina Elam, American singer * December 13 ** J Alvarez Puerto Rican singer ** Satya Bhabha, British actor ** Otylia Jędrzejczak, Polish swimmer * December 14 – Íñigo Errejón, Spanish political scientist and politician * December 15 ** Delon Armitage, English rugby union player ** René Duprée, Canadian professional wrestler ** Brooke Fraser, New Zealand folk-pop and Christian musician ** Camilla Luddington, English actress ** Wang Hao, Chinese table tennis player * December 16 – Danielle Lloyd, British model * December 17 ** Erik Christensen, Canadian hockey player ** Sébastien Ogier, French rally driver * December 19 ** Nektarios Alexandrou, Cypriot footballer ** Casey Crescenzo, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Dear Hunter and The Receiving End of Sirens) ** AJ Lamas, American actor ** Bridget Phillipson, English politician ** Laura Pomeroy, Canadian swimmer ** Matt Stajan, Canadian ice hockey player * December 20 ** Nelly Alisheva, Russian volleyball player ** Gia Allemand, American actress (d. 2013) ** Jonah Hill, American actor ** Lucy Pinder, English model ** Josh Sussman, American actor * December 21 – Steven Yeun, Korean-American actor * December 22 ** Joe Dinicol, Canadian actor ** Jennifer Hawkins, Australian television personality, Miss Universe 2004 ** Nathalie Péchalat, French ice dancer * December 23 – Hanley Ramírez, Dominican baseball player * December 25 – Gwei Lun-mei, Taiwanese actress * December 27 – Cole Hamels, American baseball player * December 27 - Sa Dingding, Chinese singer * December 28 – Aiko Nakamura, Japanese tennis player * December 29 – Jessica Andrews, American country music singer Date unknown *Linda Bhreathnach, Irish television actress *Sarah Earnshaw, British actress *Yalda Hakim, Australian journalist *Leila Benn Harris, English actress and singer *Eleonore Hendricks, American actress, photographer and casting director *Ainsley Howard, British actress *Jane McGregor, Canadian actress *Ashley Austin Morris, American actress *Daráine Mulvihill, Irish television personality *Brook Roberts, American television personality and former beauty pageant *Zoe Tuckwell-Smith, Australian actress Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 2 ** Dick Emery, British comedian (b. 1915) ** Edward Howard, American Roman Catholic prelate and venerable (b. 1877) * January 7 – Fred Church, American actor (b. 1889) * January 8 – Gerhard Barkhorn, German World War II fighter ace (b. 1919) * January 10 – Roy DeMeo, American Mafia hitman (b. 1942) * January 11 ** Ghanshyam Das Birla, Indian industrialist and educator (b. 1894) ** Tikhon Kiselyov, Belarusian statesman in the Soviet Union, the de facto leader of the Byelorussian SSR from 1980 to 1983 (b. 1917) * January 12 – Nikolai Podgorny, Soviet politician, Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR from 1965 to 1977 (b. 1903) * January 13 – David M. Shoup, American general (b. 1904) * January 15 ** Masatane Kanda, Japanese general (b. 1890) ** Meyer Lansky, American gangster (b. 1902) * January 17 – Doodles Weaver, American comedian (b. 1911) * January 18 – Arturo Umberto Illia, Argentine politician and physician, 34th President of Argentina (b. 1900) * January 20 – Garrincha, Brazilian footballer (b. 1933) * January 21 – Howard Clark, Canadian Anglican primate (b. 1903) * January 22 – Walter Citrine, 1st Baron Citrine, British trade unionist (b. 1887) * January 23 – Fred Bakewell, English cricketer (b. 1908) * January 24 ** Carmen Clemente Travieso, Venezuelan journalist and activist (b. 1900) ** George Cukor, American film director (b. 1899) ** Juan Carlos Zabala, Argentine Olympic athlete (b. 1911) * January 27 ** Georges Bidault, French Resistance leader (b. 1899) ** Louis de Funès, French actor (b. 1914) * January 28 ** Frank Forde, Australian politician, 15th Prime Minister of Australia, leader of the World War II (b. 1890) ** Billy Fury, British musician (b. 1940) * January 29 – Stuart H. Ingersoll, American admiral (b. 1898) February ]] ]] ]] * February 4 – Karen Carpenter, American singer and drummer (The Carpenters) (b. 1950) * February 7 – Raja Babu, Indian actor (b. 1937) * February 8 ** Harry Boot, English physicist (b. 1917) ** Maria Josefa Alhama y Valera, Spanish Roman Catholic nun and blessed (b. 1893) * February 9 – Patriarch Khoren I Paroian (b. 1914) * February 12 ** Italo Acconcia, Italian football player and manager (b. 1925) ** Eubie Blake, American musician and songwriter (b. 1887) * February 13 – Lorenzo Bianchi, Italian Roman Catholic cardinal (b. 1899) * February 14 – Lina Radke, German athlete (b. 1903) * February 19 – Alice White, American actress (b. 1904) * February 22 – Sir Adrian Boult, English conductor (b. 1889) * February 23 – Herbert Howells, English composer (b. 1892) * February 25 – Tennessee Williams, American playwright (b. 1911) * February 27 – Nikolai Aleksandrovich Kozyrev, Russian astronomer and astrophysicist (b. 1908) * February 28 – Winifred Atwell, British pianist (b. 1914) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Hideo Kobayashi, Japanese author (b. 1902) * March 3 ** Hergé, Belgian comics creator (b. 1907) ** Arthur Koestler, Austrian writer (b. 1905) * March 6 – Donald Maclean, British spy (b. 1913) * March 7 – Igor Markevitch, Ukrainian conductor (b. 1912) * March 8 ** Sir William Walton, English composer (b. 1902) ** Chabuca Granda, Peruvian singer and composer (b. 1920) * March 9 ** Faye Emerson, American actress (b. 1917) ** Ulf von Euler, Swedish physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) * March 11 – Will Glickman, American playwright (b. 1910) * March 14 – Maurice Ronet, French film actor and director (b. 1927) * March 15 – Dame Rebecca West, British writer (b. 1892) * March 16 – Arthur Godfrey, American radio and television broadcaster and entertainer (b. 1903) * March 17 – Haldan Keffer Hartline, American physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1903) * March 18 ** Umberto II of Italy, the last King of Italy (b. 1904) ** Ivan Vinogradov, Russian mathematician (b. 1891) * March 22 – Blanton Collier, American football coach (b. 1906) * March 23 – Prince Thibaut of Central African Empire (b. 1948) * March 25 – Bob Waterfield, American football player (Los Angeles Rams) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1920) * March 26 – Anthony Blunt, British spy and art historian (b. 1907) * March 27 ** Elsie Eaves, American civil engineer (b. 1898) ** James Hayter, British actor (b. 1907) * March 30 ** Gunnar Bigum, Danish actor (b. 1914) ** Lisette Model, Austrian-American photographer (b. 1901) * March 31 – Stephen Murray, British actor (b. 1912) April ]] ]] ]] * April 3 – Jimmy Bloomfield, English football player and manager (b. 1934) * April 4 **Maria Babanova, Soviet and Russian actress (b. 1900) ** Jacqueline Logan, American actress (b. 1901) ** Gloria Swanson, American actress (b. 1899) * April 11 – Dolores del Río, Mexican actress (b. 1904) * April 12 ** Desmond Bagley, English novelist (b. 1923) ** Jørgen Juve, Norwegian football player and journalist (b. 1906) * April 13 – Gloria Marín, Mexican actress (b. 1919) * April 15 ** Gyula Illyés, Hungarian poet and novelist (b. 1902) ** Corrie ten Boom, Dutch resistance fighter (b. 1892) * April 19 – Jerzy Andrzejewski, Polish author (b. 1909) * April 20 ** Mária Mezei, Hungarian actress (b. 1909) ** Walther Nehring, German general (b. 1892) ** Pedro Quartucci, Argentine boxer and actor (b. 1905) * April 21 – Walter Slezak, Austrian-American actor (b. 1902) * April 22 – Earl "Fatha" Hines, American musician (b. 1903) * April 23 ** Buster Crabbe, American actor and athlete (b. 1908) ** Selena Royle, American actress and writer (b. 1904) ** Alberto Zorrilla, Argentine Olympic swimmer (b. 1906) * April 30 ** George Balanchine, Russian-American dancer and choreographer (b. 1904) ** Joel Henry Hildebrand, American chemist (b. 1881) ** Muddy Waters, American musician (b. 1915) May ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 ** George Hodgson, Canadian Olympic swimmer (b. 1893) ** Joseph Ruttenberg, Russian-born American cinematographer (b. 1889) ** Arthur D. Struble, American admiral (b. 1894) * May 2 ** Pridi Banomyong, Thai politician and professor, 7th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1900) ** Norm Van Brocklin, American football player (Los Angeles Rams) and coach (Minnesota Vikings) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1926) * May 5 – John Williams, British actor (b. 1903) * May 8 – John Fante, American writer (b. 1909) * May 13 – Allauddin, Pakistan actor (b. 1923) * May 14 ** Miguel Alemán Valdés, 46th President of Mexico (b. 1900) ** Roger J. Traynor, American judge (b. 1900) * May 15 – James Van Der Zee, American photographer (b. 1886) * May 18 – Frank Aiken, Irish Foreign Minister (b. 1898) * May 19 – Jean Rey, President of the European Commission (b. 1902) * May 21 – Kenneth Clark, British art historian (b. 1903) * May 22 ** Albert Claude, Belgian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1899) ** King Idris of Libya (reigned from 1951 to 1969) (b. 1889) ** John Penrose, British actor (b. 1914) * May 23 – John Seward Johnson I, American art collector (b. 1895) * May 25 – Sid Daniels, British merchant marine worker, last surviving crewmember of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] dies (b. 1895) * May 29 – Arvīds Pelše, Latvian historian, Soviet politician and functionary (b. 1899) * May 31 – Jack Dempsey, American heavyweight champion boxer (b. 1895) June ]] ]] * June 1 ** Prince Charles of Belgium (b. 1903) ** Ernest Graves, American actor (b. 1919) * June 2 ** Stan Rogers, Canadian musician (b. 1949) ** Julio Rosales, Filipino Roman Catholic cardinal (b. 1906) * June 4 – Gordon Kahl, American tax protester and cop-killer (b. 1920) * June 6 – Mahmoud el-Meliguy, Egyptian actor and screenwriter (b. 1910) * June 8 – Miško Kranjec, Slovenian writer (b. 1908) * June 10 – Larry Hooper, American singer (b. 1917) * June 11 – George Douglas, American actor (b. 1903) * June 12 – Norma Shearer, Canadian-born American actress (b. 1902) * June 15 ** Mario Casariego y Acevedo, Spanish-born Guatemalan Roman Catholic cardinal (b. 1909) ** Srirangam Srinivasarao, Indian Telugu poet (b. 1910) * June 17 ** George Benson, British actor (b. 1911) ** Peter Mennin, American composer and teacher (b. 1923) * June 18 ** Marianne Brandt, German industrial designer (b. 1893) ** Robert Riddles, British locomotive engineer (b. 1892) * June 23 – Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado, Cuban politician, 21st President of Cuba (suicide) (b. 1919) * June 24 – Charles Phelps Taft II, American politician, son of President William Howard Taft (b. 1897) * June 25 – Alberto Ginastera, Argentine composer (b. 1916) * June 30 – Mary Livingstone, American radio and voice actress (b. 1908) July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 – Buckminster Fuller, American architect (b. 1895) * July 4 ** Dr. John Bodkin Adams, British suspected serial killer (b. 1899) ** Ted Berrigan, American poet (b. 1934) * July 5 – Harry James, American musician and band leader (b. 1916) * July 7 – Herman Kahn, American futurist (b. 1922) * July 9 – Keith Wickenden, British politician (b. 1932) * July 10 ** Werner Egk, German composer (b. 1901) ** Estrellita Castro, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1908) * July 11 – Ross Macdonald, American-Canadian writer (b. 1915) * July 12 – Chris Wood, British rock musician, lead singer and guitarist of the Traffic (b. 1944) * July 14 – Jack MacBryan, English cricketer (b. 1892) * July 15 – Eddie Foy, Jr., American actor (b. 1905) * July 16 – Samson Raphaelson, American screenwriter (b. 1894) * July 17 – Roosevelt Sykes, American blues musician (b. 1906) * July 19 – Erik Ode, German actor (b. 1910) * July 20 – Frank Reynolds, American journalist (b. 1923) * July 23 – Georges Auric, French composer (b. 1899) * July 26 ** Larry Gains, Canadian boxer (b. 1901) ** Charlie Rivel, Spanish Catalan circus clown (b. 1896) * July 29 ** Luis Buñuel, Spanish filmmaker (b. 1900) ** Rocco Chinnici, Italian judge (b. 1925) ** Raymond Massey, Canadian actor (b. 1896) ** David Niven, British soldier and actor (b. 1910) * July 30 ** Howard Dietz, American lyricist (b. 1896) ** Lynn Fontanne, British actress (b. 1887) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 ** Peter Arne, British actor (b. 1918) ** Lilian Mercedes Letona, Salvadoran guerrilla (b. 1954) * August 2 – James Jamerson, American musician (b. 1938) * August 3 – Carolyn Jones, American actress (b. 1930) * August 5 ** Bart Bok, Dutch-born American astronomer (b. 1906) ** Judy Canova, American actress (b. 1913) * August 6 ** Michel Micombero, Burundian politician, 8th Prime Minister of Burundi and 1st President of Burundi (b. 1940) ** Klaus Nomi, German singer and performance artist (b. 1944) * August 7 – David Ford, American actor (b. 1925) * August 10 – José Baptista Pinheiro de Azevedo, Portuguese political figure, 104th Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1917) * August 12 – Theodor Burchadi, German admiral (b. 1892) * August 13 – Bob Bailey, American actor (b. 1913) * August 16 ** Earl Averill, American baseball player and member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1902) ** Heinz Warneke, American sculptor (b. 1895) * August 17 – Ira Gershwin, American lyricist (b. 1896) * August 18 – Sir Nikolaus Pevsner, German-born British art historian (b. 1902) * August 21 – Benigno Aquino Jr., Filipino politician (b. 1932) * August 26 – Nazir Ahmed Khan, Pakistan-born Indian actor, director and producer (b. 1904) * August 27 – Harry A. deButts, American railroad executive * August 28 – Jan Clayton, American actress and singer (b. 1917) * August 29 – Simon Oakland, American actor (b. 1915) September ]] ]] ]] * September 1 – Henry M. "Scoop" Jackson, American politician (suffered an aortic aneurysm after giving a news conference condemning the shooting down of KAL 007) (b. 1912) * September 2 - Feri Cansel, Turkish-Cypriot actress (b. 1944) * September 8 – Ibrahim Abboud, 4th Prime Minister and 1st President of Sudan (b. 1900) * September 9 – Leo Lemay, American-born Solomonian Roman Catholic bishop (b. 1909) * September 10 ** Felix Bloch, Swiss-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) ** Jon Brower Minnoch, heaviest man who ever lived (b. 1941) ** Dai Rees, British golfer (b. 1913) ** John Vorster, 8th Prime Minister of South Africa and 5th President of South Africa (b. 1915) * September 12 – Sabin Carr, American Olympic athlete (b. 1904) * September 16 ** Gunnar Olsson, Swedish actor (b. 1904) ** José María Reyes Mata, Honduran revolutionary leader (b. 1943) * September 17 – Humberto Sousa Medeiros, Portuguese-born American Roman Catholic clergyman (b. 1915) * September 18 – María Esther Podestá, Argentine actress (b. 1896) * September 20 ** Prince Friedrich Christian of Schaumburg-Lippe (b. 1906) ** Ángel Labruna, Argentine footballer and manager (b. 1918) * September 25 – King Leopold III of Belgium (b. 1901) * September 26 – Tino Rossi, French singer (b. 1907) * September 29 – Alan Moorehead, Australian-born English war correspondent and historian (b. 1910) * September 30 – William Elliott, American actor (b. 1934) October ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 4 – Andrés Córdova, acting President of Ecuador, Leader of the World War II (b. 1892) * October 5 – Earl Tupper, American businessman (b. 1907) * October 6 – Terence Cooke, American Roman Catholic cardinal, archbishop and servant of God (b. 1921) * October 7 ** George O. Abell, American astronomer, professor at UCLA, science popularizer, and skeptic (b. 1927) ** Christophe Soglo, Beninese military officer and political leader, 3rd President of Dahomey (b. 1909) * October 8 – Joan Hackett, American actress (b. 1934) * October 10 ** Georgia Cozzini, American socialist politician (b. 1915) ** Sir Ralph Richardson, British actor (b. 1902) * October 12 – Prince Nayef bin Abdullah (b. 1914) * October 14 ** Alice Lardé de Venturino, Salvadoran poet and writer (b. 1895) ** Paul Fix, American actor (b. 1901) * October 15 – Pat O'Brien, American actor (b. 1899) * October 17 – Raymond Aron, French philosopher, sociologist and political scientist. (b. 1905) * October 18 – Willie Jones, baseball player (b. 1925) * October 19 ** Maurice Bishop, Grenadian politician and revolutionary, 2nd Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1944) ** Dorothy Stuart Russell, Australian-British pathologist (b. 1895) ** Carel Willink, Dutch painter (b. 1900) * October 20 – Peter Dudley, British actor (b. 1935) * October 21 – Joseph P. Lordi, American government official (b. 1919) * October 23 ** Jessica Savitch, American journalist (b. 1947) ** Toru Takahashi, Japanese race car driver (b. 1960) ** Lakshman Wickremasinghe, Sri Lankan Anglican bishop (b. 1927) * October 26 ** Mike Michalske, American football player (Green Bay Packers) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1903) ** Alfred Tarski, Polish-born American logician and mathematician (b. 1901) * October 28 ** Roderick Gill, Irish cricketer (b. 1919) ** Otto Messmer, American cartoonist (b. 1892) * October 31 – George S. Halas, American football player and coach; member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1895) November * November 3 – Alfredo Antonini, American conductor and composer (b. 1901) * November 7 – Germaine Tailleferre, French composer (b. 1892) * November 8 ** Robert Agnew, American actor (b. 1899) ** Betty Nuthall, English tennis champion (b. 1911) * November 13 ** Aliagha Aghayev, Azerbaijani actor (b. 1913) ** Junior Samples, American comedian (b. 1926) * November 14 ** Barney Bubbles, English graphic artist (b. 1942) ** Tómas Guðmundsson, Icelandic poet (b. 1901) * November 15 – John Le Mesurier, British actor (b. 1912) * November 19 ** Tom Evans, English musician and songwriter (b. 1947) ** Carolyn Leigh, American lyricist (b. 1926) * November 20 ** Marcel Dalio, French actor (b. 1900) ** Richard Loo, Chinese-born American actor (b. 1903) * November 23 – Waheed Murad, Legendary Pakistani actor, film producer, writer and director (b. 1938) * November 25 – Michael Conrad, American actor (b. 1925) * November 28 – Christopher George, American actor (b. 1931) * November 30 – Richard Llewellyn, British writer (b. 1906) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 – Fifi D'Orsay, Canadian-American actress and singer (b. 1904) * December 5 ** Robert Aldrich, American film director (b. 1918) ** John Robinson, British Anglican bishop (b. 1919) * December 6 ** Lucienne Boyer, French singer (b. 1903) ** Gul Khan Nasir, Baloch politician and poet from Pakistan (b. 1914) * December 8 ** Keith Holyoake, New Zealand politician, 26th Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1904) ** Slim Pickens, American actor (b. 1919) * December 9 ** Tito Junco, Mexican actor (b. 1915) ** David Rounds, American actor (b. 1930) * December 11 – Sir Neil Ritchie, British general (b. 1897) * December 13 ** Leora Dana, American actress (b. 1923) ** Mary Renault, English author (b. 1905) * December 15 – David Markham, British actor (b. 1913) * December 19 – Cameron Hall, British actor (b. 1897) * December 20 – Prince Moulay Abdallah of Morocco (b. 1935) * December 21 ** Rod Cameron, American actor (b. 1910) ** Paul de Man, Belgian-born literary critic (b. 1919) * December 23 – Colin Middleton, Northern Irish artist (b. 1910) * December 25 – Joan Miró, Spanish painter (b. 1893) * December 26 – Violet Carson, British actress (b. 1898) * December 27 ** William Demarest, American actor (b. 1892) ** Walter Scott, American performer (b. 1943) * December 28 ** Jimmy Demaret, American golf champion (b. 1910) ** Dennis Wilson, American singer, songwriter and drummer (b. 1944) Date unknown * Mary Cohan, Broadway composer and lyricist, daughter of George M. Cohan (b. 1909) * Freda Simmonds, New Zealand artist (b. 1912) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, William Alfred Fowler * Chemistry – Henry Taube * Medicine – Barbara McClintock * Literature – William Golding * Peace – Lech Wałęsa * Economics – Gérard Debreu 1983 in fiction * The 1968 Jimi Hendrix song "1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" references the year * Season one of the Netflix original series Stranger Things takes place in 1983. * The 1999 Video game Silent Hill takes place in 1983 * The main timeline of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni visual novels takes place in 1983 * The 2007 movie This Is England takes place during summer 1983. * The 2016 Disney movie Pete's Dragon is set in this year. * The 2016 Marvel superhero film X-Men: Apocalypse takes place during 1983. * The 2017 film Call Me By Your Name takes place during the summer of 1983 in Northern Italy. References Category:1983